


Heat Wave

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/F, Smut, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: What happens when the rolling blackouts sweeping through National City during the heat wave leave a post-breakup but working their way back to each other Alex and Maggie trapped alone in an elevator?(It's really not a surprise if you read the tags - it's just porn with feelings)





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Remember how I said I was gonna do that TLW blackout episode-inspired fic? Well, I haven’t had time for the whole thing, but have a smutty one-shot from part of it feat. a canon divergent, post-breakup but working on it Sanvers
> 
> Heads up on a brief description of anxiety and panic in the beginning

National City had seemed like such a good idea after the freezing cold Nebraska weather and the miserable winters in Gotham where the snow would turn to dirty black slush almost the instant it hit the ground. Long months of sunny days and warm weather. What more could a girl want?

A working air conditioner was at the top of Maggie’s list at that moment. After a full week of scorching temperatures in the 100s that had triggered rolling blackouts throughout the city, her apartment with its big South-facing windows that had once been such a selling point had turned into an oven. All her favorite recipes had been thrown out—the idea of turning on a single burner, let alone the stove, utterly repulsive when simply moving felt like a herculean effort. A few nights ago she’d even sucked it up and gone out, paid the jacked up prices for bags of ice, and filled her tub for an ice bath to cool herself down. The ice had melted quickly against her overheated skin, but the half hour of lingering chill she’d felt, just long enough for her to fall asleep comfortably, had been worth it. 

At least the Mitchell Building had managed to keep its air running, if only at half power, and the lobby felt like paradise. Maggie didn’t even care that Alex was running late. Again. She sprawled out along one of the benches, spreading her legs and arms, not caring for the moment that she looked like a total asshole who refused to share the communal space with anyone else. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Alex was already saying as she strode through the doors, looking as harried as she’d been ever since she accepted the promotion to Director that had, along with Maggie’s long-term assignment in Opal City, driven them far enough apart that fighting became more and more the norm, their daily phone calls shifting to weekly phone calls that rarely ended on happy terms until they finally agreed to call it quits, at least temporarily. Of course, they’d only made it a month before they’d both broken. It would have been their two year anniversary when a slightly tipsy Maggie sent Alex a text telling her she missed her. Moments later her phone had rung, and she’d found a rather drunk Alex on the other line, sobbing about how much she missed her and how stressful the new job was and how much she wished Maggie was still in National City, wished that they could be learning to navigate this new stage of life together. When Maggie returned the next month, they’d agreed to work back towards something, on Maggie’s condition that they start seeing a therapist together first—it was one thing to know they were both still in love; it was another to deal with all the communication issues that had sprung up trying to navigate promotions and new hours and long distance. 

“It’s fine,” Maggie insisted, letting Alex take a moment to breathe before they headed up. Though she didn’t seem particularly drenched in sweat, which made Maggie think she’d borrowed one of the DEO’s SUVs with their functional AC, unlike Maggie, who’d been stuck half-hovering over her motorcycle’s saddle with the damn black leather that  _ looked _ nice but threatened to scald any bare skin that dared to touch it. “It’s a hell of a lot nicer here than in my apartment.” 

“Yeah, these blackouts are a killer. And the generators are all being used for containment at work, so we’ve been dying in the heat.” 

“Oof I can imagine.” Maggie groaned a bit as she pulled herself back up, heading over toward the elevator bank. “You guys haven’t all gone out to the desert?”

Alex shook her head. “I’ve sent as many agents out there as I can, but Lucy’s at capacity, so we’re keeping just enough for baseline operations downtown.” 

“And I imagine you’re there at all hours?”

“Maggie,” Alex sighed.

“Hold that door!” Maggie yelled, jogging to catch the elevator doors as some suited man exited. Once they’d gotten in and pushed the button for the 15th floor, Maggie turned to face Alex. “I wasn’t trying to make some passive aggressive jab about your hours.” 

“Fine, but you can get why I’d assume that, yeah?”

“I spent two full weeks getting nothing more than a text from you canceling our calls!”

“Because I was dying! I was scared out of my fucking mind that J’onn had made a mistake, and suddenly I had all these meetings to attend with people who seemed to hate me before they’d ever met me, and—”

The elevator rumbled to a stop as the lights flickered out. It took another few seconds before the dim emergency lights flashed on. 

“What the fuck?”

Maggie groaned, dropping her head to her hands. “I figured with the AC on they must have generators going.” 

“This is completely irresponsible. They shouldn’t have the elevators running if they’re experiencing blackouts!” 

“Look we’ll call…” Maggie grimaced as she caught sight of the “Under Repair” sign next to the emergency phone.

“Great. Really fucking up to code here.” Alex took in a shuddering breath. 

“It’ll be okay.”

“How can you know that? Kara’s off dealing with way bigger issues, but we have the body heat of two adult humans in a small metal box with no air conditioning and no timeframe. We could overheat within hours. We could die, Maggie!” 

“Hey, hey, hey. Stay with me.” Maggie tried not to dwell on the irony of the fact that today’s session was going to be the one where they brought up Alex’s anxiety and the way it seemed to have kicked into high gear ever since the promotion. Out in the field, she’d been calm and collected in life or death situations, but somehow throwing her behind a desk where she was reminded day in and day out that it wasn’t the fate of her team of people, but of the livelihoods of thousands of employees resting on her shoulders that threw her into a spiral. “Most of the blackouts are just 15 minutes or so.”

“That one yesterday was two hours.” Alex’s breathing grew increasingly shallow, but she didn’t dare try for any of those long, deep inhales that would use up all the available oxygen. The fact that the scientist in her knew that was impossible didn’t seem to matter, drowned out as that voice was by all the louder ones reminding her of all the ways a person could die in the heat. 

“That was an exception, but even still, we’re not gonna die in two hours. People will realize that one of the elevators is between floors, okay? They’ll come get us if it seems like it’s going to last.” 

“I guess, maybe.” 

“They will. I promise.” Maggie didn’t mention that they’d left two officers in the NCPD elevators for a full hour. They hadn’t died; they’d just been a little shaken up. All Alex needed was a distraction. “Hey, what do you think we’d be doing right now if the elevator hadn’t broken down?”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Sitting in the lobby and listening to that horrible instrumental music Dr. Raynard thinks is soothing.” 

“Could be worse.”

“Oh really?”

“Could be the elevator music.”

“I guess this could be worse too. That music could still be playing.”

Maggie began to hum some soft Muzak, barely fighting off laughter as Alex turned the full force of her glare back at Maggie. 

As the minutes ticked by, they fell back into an easy rhythm, Maggie refusing to let Alex stay quiet long enough to get in her head. But not even the constant conversation could distract from the fact that it was getting hotter and hotter in the elevator. Every second seemed to inch the temperature up another degree.

Feeling a bead of sweat roll down the back of her neck, Alex toyed with the top button of her shirt, already having shed her blazer—the full suit a frequent requirement with the promotion. “Do you mind? I’m dying.” 

Maggie shook her head, flicking her wrist in direction of Alex’s shirt. “Too hot for propriety.” As if to demonstrate her point, she kicked off her own boots and stuffed her socks into them, letting out a sigh of relief at the feeling of the recycled air hitting her skin, cooling it slightly. She was already in a loose white t-shirt, but she cuffed up her skinny jeans as high as she could. When she looked back up, Alex’s shirt hung open, revealing a satiny bra. Maggie tried not to stare, but god, it had been so long. A trickle of perspiration ran between Alex’s breasts, and Maggie fought to keep her eyes from following its path—a path her tongue and fingers had once known all too well.

They’d agreed not to do anything until…well the until was really still up in the air. It had felt like a good idea at the beginning, but these days it seemed more like an artificial constraint than anything else, as they went out to dinner or cooked for one another or sat and watched a movie, then ended their nights with little more than hugs and heated glances and bitten lips and, Maggie could admit, at least for herself, the company of a trusty vibrator.

Alex’s own heels soon joined Maggie’s boots in a little pile, and her dress pants got pushed up as high above her knee as she could manage. “You know, this isn’t ideal, but I’m so glad it’s just us in the elevator.”

Maggie snorted. “I can only imagine you might have killed our company.”

“Only to conserve enough oxygen for you, my dear,” Alex teased.

“So, uh, we’re probably gonna miss most of our session.” 

Alex stretched her legs, then crossed them at the ankles, cringing at the friction of skin sticking to skin. “Probably.”

“Was there anything…uh, you know, just anything you wanted to talk about?”

Alex shrugged. “Nothing that’s a good idea, I’m sure.”

“Oh?”

“Just”—her gaze fell to her lap—“I guess, maybe, it’s starting to feel like I don’t know why we’re waiting anymore.” 

Maggie felt her breath catch in her throat. “We never did set an end date, huh?”

“Nope.”

“I know that, well, I was the one who asked for time. Because I was hurt. Because it felt like I went away, and you just didn’t have time for me anymore.” Before Alex could interrupt to explain, Maggie held up a pacifying hand. “I get it. Now. But I didn’t then. I didn’t know what you were going through because you didn’t tell me.”

“Because I didn’t want to burden you with all my stupid fucking anxieties when you were off on a case putting your actual life at risk every day.” 

Maggie let out a little huff of laughter; it was so like Alex to fuck things up while trying to be chivalrous, trying to do the right thing for everyone around her without considering her own needs until they overwhelmed her, swirling out and knocking down the handful of people closest to her. “I want to be there for you, though. Partners, right? Ride or die.” 

“It wasn’t like you were telling me much of what was happening on your end either.”

Ducking her head, Maggie picked at a loose thread on her jeans. The work had been harder than she’d expected—more dangerous, definitely, but also dealing in the kinds of things that stuck in the back of her throat, making it hard to speak, hard to share, hard to unburden enough to do anything but lash out. “I guess…maybe I didn’t want you to worry.” 

“And so instead we both just pissed each other off?” Alex shook her head, but a smile played about her lips. “Believe it or not, Kara actually guessed that might be what was happening.”

“Really?”

Alex nodded. “I know. I didn’t get it either, but I think she’s been seeing someone.”

“Not…?”

“God no. He’s gone for good these days. I don’t know, someone new. She’s been very secretive about it, but suddenly she’s gotten pretty good at parsing through romantic issues.” 

“Huh. Well, good for her.”

Alex shrugged; she’d prefer it if she knew more facts about this mystery suitor. 

After a few moments of silence, Maggie prodded Alex gently with her foot. “I miss you too.” 

“My bed feels too big,” Alex admitted, her voice wavering slightly.

“I kept two of the top shelves empty on my bookcase. I just…I couldn’t bring myself to fill them back up when I got home, even though you’d come over to collect your stuff while I was gone.” 

Alex dragged herself over to sit down next to Maggie, not caring that it was even warmer now that they were so close together. “Why are we waiting, Maggie?” The words, whispered against the side of Maggie’s neck, sent a shiver down her spine. 

Swallowing heavily, Maggie’s gaze fell to Alex’s lips. “I don’t know anymore.” 

Then Alex’s soft lips were pressing gentle kisses against hers, and it felt like coming home, like  _ being _ home. Within moments, though, that softness wasn’t enough anymore. Because it had been months. Months of nothing but seeing one another and getting close again and dating but without any of the touching. And now the need to touch, to feel, to taste was overwhelming, crashing over them in heady waves of desire. 

Alex’s shirt was the first to fall away, and Maggie’s mouth was quick to take its place, sucking red marks all across Alex’s chest, nosing the cups of her bra away until she could get her mouth on Alex’s breasts, groaning as she felt Alex’s nipples pebbling beneath her tongue. She only pulled away when Alex’s insistent hands forced her own sweaty t-shirt up and over her head, not giving Maggie even a moment to worry about the graying old sports bra she had plucked from the back of her drawer because in an instant Alex was tugging Maggie up to her knees, and Alex’s mouth was all over her torso—all wet heat on overheated skin—dropping lower and lower until her tongue was flicking beneath the waistband to Maggie’s jeans as her fingers toyed with the button. 

“No more waiting?” Alex asked, her voice ragged and her eyes nearly black with want. 

“No more waiting.” 

Maggie’s sweaty jeans clung to her, but Alex worked them down and over her hips, little by little, her mouth greedily claiming every newly unveiled inch of skin. A whine of frustration filled the air as Alex tried to spread Maggie’s legs far enough to get between them. 

“Take them off.”

Maggie let out a bark of laughter. “I’m not putting my bare ass down on this floor.”

“You could stand?”

Maggie shook her head, pulling Alex up to her knees and guiding her hand down lower and lower.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” 

A keening whimper echoed through the elevator. Maggie’s forehead fell forward to Alex’s shoulder, the world narrowing to nothing more than the two of them held together by Alex’s hand as it rediscovered the contours of Maggie’s body. “Told you I missed you.” 

And there was barely any space to move, but they’d dealt with worse before, and Alex’s fingers hadn’t forgotten the little spots that made Maggie moan, the particular crook of a finger that had Maggie’s hips jerking forward under Alex’s touch, or that  _ just right _ movement that left Maggie’s teeth sinking into Alex’s shoulder to muffle her cries as she came, trembling and panting in Alex’s arms.

“I’ve got you,” Alex whispered, pressing soft kisses along Maggie’s forehead, gently combing her sweat-dampened hair back until Maggie’s breathing started to even out.

But Maggie wasn’t about to let Alex call it a day, so she forced her underwear and jeans back up, wincing at the way the fabric stuck to her skin, and dragged Alex forward. There would be time for kissing and gentle caresses later; now she needed Alex, needed to feel her, to taste her, to hear her come. 

“Please?” Maggie’s hands hovered at the clasp to Alex’s dress pants, though she couldn’t help but tug Alex forward a bit at the needy sound she made. 

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” Alex all but chanted as Maggie pushed her pants down her hips. The sound of the fabric hitting the ground barely registered through the haze of want as Maggie’s fingers sank into the soft flesh of Alex’s thighs, pulling her closer and closer. 

Sliding down the wall of the elevator, the cold metal a shock against her hot skin, Maggie nosed her way between Alex’s legs, inhaling deeply before kissing at the wet patch darkening the blue fabric. She ran her tongue up and around it, clutching at Alex’s hips as they canted forward. 

“More,” Alex panted, curling her fingers around the railing and clinging on to keep herself upright. “Need more.”

Hooking her thumb under the fabric, Maggie dragged Alex’s underwear to the side, finally tasting the woman she’d been dreaming about for too many months. She could feel herself getting worked up all over again, heat coiling low in her abdomen, her pulse echoing loud and fast in her ears, but this was about Alex. Still, she couldn’t help the little groans of pleasure as she felt Alex getting wetter and wetter beneath her tongue.

With Maggie’s lips wrapped around her clit and Maggie’s hands digging into her ass, Alex came, her mouth dropping open into a silent O as her whole body stilled, muscles tensing, until she let go, hips bucking forward and one hand dropping down to Maggie’s hair to hold her in place. But even when Alex had loosened her grip on Maggie’s head, Maggie only slowed her movements until Alex had stopped trembling, then picked up the pace once more until a second orgasm crashed over Alex—longer that time, something that seemed to draw itself out from somewhere deep inside of her—finally sending her crashing into Maggie’s lap, sated and exhausted. 

“I love you,” Alex whispered as she nuzzled into Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Love you too, Alex. Always have.” 

“Like home,” Alex mumbled. 

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them keeping track of the time. Eventually the stickiness got to them, and Alex pulled her pants back up before sinking to the ground beside Maggie. 

A few minutes later, the lights flickered back on and the old elevator trundled to life again, moving just slowly enough that they were able to fully reclothe themselves before it arrived at the 15th floor. The hair and sweat couldn’t be helped. 

When the doors opened, Dr. Raynard was there to greet them, apologizing again and again for the power outage.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Alex insisted, waving her hand in the air before remembering where it had been and stuffing it back in her pocket. 

Maggie bit back a laugh and nodded in agreement. 

“I did try your cell numbers, but neither of you answered.”

Both of them froze, realizing that in all the fuss over the broken elevator phone, they’d never even thought to see if they had service. 

“I suppose the service is always a bit iffy in those elevators, though.”

They nodded their heads in unison, feeling a bit like kids who had gotten away with some minor crime. 

“It was good, though,” Maggie insisted.

“Yeah, I think we worked a few issues out.”

Maggie grinned. “Maybe it was for the best that we, uh, didn’t have service.”

Dr. Raynard dipped his head. “Time to talk is always a good opportunity.”

“Talking…yeah, totally.”

“Really great conversations all around.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter and Tumblr @sapphicscholar  
> This was day 8 of a Pride Month Prompts challenge I'm doing; I've been trying to keep them shorter in length (this one got away from me), so I'm not posting the others on AO3. They're not all Sanvers, though some are/will be, but I've been challenging myself with the ficlets to try writing new characters from other fandoms and pairings. There's a variety of stuff over in the tag if you want to check it out! You can find them all at https://sapphicscholar.tumblr.com/tagged/pride-month-prompts


End file.
